


Braids and Drool

by CourtneyKnowsHowToDoBiadore



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyKnowsHowToDoBiadore/pseuds/CourtneyKnowsHowToDoBiadore
Summary: Inspired by Adore's and Courtney's Instagram stories during the Heels of Hell tour 2019. Mostly Adorney fluff, Biadorney background.
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano, Courtney Act/Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano, Courtney Act/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	Braids and Drool

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes, I wrote this without really checking who posted what and when, this also isn't beta read. Just a little fun one shot, enjoy!

Being around Shane again was amazing.  
Danny had been looking forward to this mini tour ever since he agreed to take part, and the instagram comments on each other's pictures had only heightened his excitement.

  
"I'm gonna squeeze you so hard when I see you" Shane had written, and Danny had answered with "I'm gonna love you too much".

None of these statements were untrue. They both liked hugging, and ever since season six they had pretty much done nothing but love each other.

  
That was the simplified version. The version without fame and tours, without living a whole ocean apart, without Roy who was the single reason they were seeing each other as something more than friends nowadays, even though they hadn't actually had sex so far except for the occasional face time session.

  
It was a long story for another day, Danny couldn't dwell on it any longer as Shane joined them in the small room. Later he wouldn't remember who the other persons were, all he focused on was Shane. They hadn't seen each other in what felt like months, and it probably was. He would enjoy every second of their time together, and he wouldn't let anybody disturb them.

  
He cuddled up to Shane once he took a seat next to him, rubbing his face against the furry brown jacket Shane was wearing. Shane looked down at him, smiling in amusement. "I've seen your costume, but I didn't know you were a real life cat" he chuckled.

  
Danny pouted. "Meow?" He held up his hand to show off his knuckle tattoos, not separating his face from the warm fabric.   
"Oh right, how could I forget?" Shane wondered.

He brought his left hand up, cupping Danny's face and gently rubbing the skin behind his ear with his fingertips, earning a content sigh from Danny.

  
"Does kitty like this?" Shane teased playfully.   
Danny nodded. "Kitty missed you."

  
Shane moved his hand so he could comb through Danny's hair, amazed at how long it had gotten again. "Can I braid your hair?" he asked quietly. Danny didn't respond verbally but leaned over more until his head was resting on Shane's lap. His back protested, so he brought his legs up so he was fully lying on the bank. "Like this?"   
Shane smiled down at him affectionately. "Whatever kitty wants."

  
He started to separate strands of hair, trying to not pull too hard. And Danny started purring, a sound he had never heard come out of a human being before. He felt the vibration against his legs, and willed himself to focus on Danny's hair and not his own libido.

  
Danny's hair was soft but not flimsy, easy to braid, and the soft gradient from brown to blonde looked even more flawless in the strand Shane had just finished.

  
"Just one?" Shane asked, but was left waiting for a reply.

  
Only then he noticed Danny was snoring ever so softly, his face completely relaxed. Shane chuckled, then let go of the braided strand, finding it almost completely loosening as he hadn't put a hairband at the bottom.

  
Danny had curled up a bit, his face pressed against Shane's right thigh, his own right hand resting next to the denim clad leg.   
Shane's chest filled with affection and wonder. How did he come to have this beautiful person as one of his best friends?

And was he drooling on his leg or did he just feel the warmth of his cheek? Shane didn't care. Danny could drool on him any time if it meant he was as relaxed as he looked in that moment.

Shane wanted to keep that picture safe forever, and just remembering wouldn't do justice. He fiddled with the small bag he carried on his left side, eventually pulling out his phone with two fingers.

  
"Would you take a picture or short video of us?" he asked, handing over his phone.   
He finished the second braid and then ran his fingers over Danny's scalp lazily.

  
They sat like that for quite some time, Danny occasionally sighing in his sleep, mouth dropping more and more open.   
It was a banging door that eventually woke him up.

  
Disoriented he pressed his face harder into the warm surface, not realizing he was also pressing against Shane's crotch. Shane squirmed, causing Danny to raise his head, a thick string of saliva connecting his mouth and Shane's jeans.

  
"Fuck" Danny cursed as the air cooled his wet skin, making him realize he had drooled on half of his face.

  
He sat up to take a look at the damage on Shane's thigh, wincing as he saw the big patch that colored the blue fabric dark.   
Shane answered with a laugh. "There are things much worse" he said still chuckling.

As Danny turned to face him, his laughter died immediately. Danny's lower face was covered in saliva, and images of face time calls flooded his brain.

  
__Danny sitting on the floor, back against a wall, fucking his own throat with a dildo until saliva was dripping down his chin__

  
__Roy fucking Danny's mouth, making him gag and cough up thick wetness, spilling it all over Roy's abdomen and thighs as well as his own face and chest__

  
__Danny on all fours, facing a mirror, ballgag in his mouth and Roy fucking into him from behind, holding the phone in a way that let Shane see both his asshole stretching around Roy's dick and his face in the mirror. Danny coming untouched with his eyes rolling back, drooling around the gag__

  
He needed a distraction, and he needed it fast. "I'll post a picture of the drool patch" he said with a dry throat. While he proceeded to follow through with taking a picture, Danny wiped his chin with his sleeve, then leaned in so he could whisper in Shane's ear.

  
Shane had just put the picture of the drool patch online, when Danny breathed into his ear.

"Kitty had a good sleep, wanna play with kitty when we're alone?"

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody would like to read the face time calls as a story on their own, tell me and I'll write it ;)


End file.
